1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lighting devices, and particularly to a lighting device in which color temperature can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. These advantages have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, light emitting diodes are commonly applied in environmental lighting.
A common lighting device has one color temperature. If consumers need or want a different color temperature, they must exchange the lighting device for a different one, which is inconvenient and costly for consumers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lighting device which can overcome the described limitations.